


Well done partner!

by TheShadowKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowKing/pseuds/TheShadowKing
Summary: Kyungsoo is a senior detective and perfect at his work. The only reason for it, he believes is that he has worked alone for all these year. Now Kyungsoo had been assigned to a case of missing dead bodies,the biggest case of his career, but he is required to work with a partner at this. The boy has freshly passed out his training and this is his first case. His new partner is a rookie, is clumsy and a total trouble. And Kyungsoo thinks it is his doom's day.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story is originally posted on AFF, but i will be posting it here too.


	2. New case!

"Hey man! How are you?", Daehyun greeted his colleague.

"Good! What's new?",Kyungsoo replied

"Nothing new for me. But I guess there will be something new for you."

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow," what do you mean?"

Daehyun looked around before leaning close to tell it in his ears,"there's a buzz going on. Chief is going to give you a new case and it might be your biggest case in career."

"Really!"

Daehyun nods,"yeah man. And I heard that Mark is desperate to get his hands on that case. So he won't be pleased with you if chief chooses you."

"I'll deal with him if needed. Dont worry."

"Well good luck then" , and Daehyun left.

Kyungsoo headed towards his work desk and sat. He thought if the rumours are true and if he solves the case, he'll surely get a promotion.

He is one of the best inspector in his batch. He had always topped in all his exams-be it physical or otherwise. His strength was not to be taken lightly,despite of his short height and somewhat tiny stature. His big round eyes and cold voice was enough to bring culprits to spill the beans. Even though, he looked as a sweet and calm person, he had this dark aura around him when he was in his work demeanour. 

His records of work were incredible. Starting from catching pick-pocketeers to notorious gangsters, he had become one of the most capable officer the police department had. He was respected for his work and was also envied by many. But he didn't cared and continued to work like this. Whatever cases were handover to him,they were solved within record time. He was diligent in his work and nothing feared him or made him back away from doing his duty. And all of this he had done single handedly. He never had a partner and Kyungsoo thinks that is the concrete reason why he had excelled in his work. He likes to do things alone, in his own way.

Little did Kyungsoo knew, that in order to get the biggest case of his life he had to endure so many things and do adjustments even if he doesn't like.

——

The chief called Kyungsoo at 12 in noon. And Kyungsoo thought that maybe the rumours are going to get real. He was excited for his new case. As soon as he entered the cabin,each and every person who had been watching him leave started gossiping. Many had also stated their opinion as to what the case would be. And at a corner of the room, Mark was seething with jealousy.

Meanwhile in the cabin.....

 

Kyungsoo knocked on the door before entering. He stood in front of the chief's desk before greeting him.

"Did you called for me chief?"

The chief smiled and nodded at Kyungsoo. He asked him to sit in the chair for he has to discuss something important.

The chief had always favoured Kyungsoo over everyone. It was because of Kyungsoo's qualities. The chief had seen him as a disciplined, respected, diligent, intelligent and capable young man. He really admired these qualities in him.

After few minutes the chief began to brief Kyungsoo.

"I believe you already have an idea why I called you here."

Kyungsoo gave a curt nod,"I certainly do, but it'll be great if you provide me with the details."

"You see since past one and half months we have been reported of missing people. What's disturbing is that when we were able to locate them, they were already dead. Not only that, they all were commonly missing some parts of their body. Those parts which held most value in the organs' market. Around almost 15 cases are reported. It is suspected that this is all doing of one person or gang. They might be a psychopath or whoever. And I need you to get started on it asap. The postmortam reports are also seriously disturbing. So I need you to give this case your full priority and don't rest until you have solved it."

Kyungsoo nodded, "I'll do my best chief and try to solve it asap."

Chief hummed in response, "here, this is the file with full details of this case. Go to your desk and take a look. Start today itself."

"I have full faith in you Kyungsoo. I believe youll solve it like the rest of your cases."

Kyungsoo assured and thanked the chief once again. When he was about to get up and make his way outside, the chief stopped him.

"Kyungsoo, one more thing. You are required to work on this case with a partner. He'll be here tomorrow."

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears. He was totally against the idea. To confirm that he didn't misheard, Kyungsoo asked again.

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard wrong. Did you just said partner?"

"You heard all right. I am asking you to have a partner for this."

"I am sorry, but I am going to decline that idea. You know I work alone. There's no need for a partner for me. It wont be more than a disturbance to have someone assist me everywhere."

"I'm very well aware how your methods are. Even I didn't wanted that. But this case is of utmost priority and the headquarters believe that it's not a single person's job. So they have instructed to assist you with a partner."

"Bu_but chief"

"No arguments Kyungsoo. Everything is settled. You may go back to your desk now and start working." The chief said in stern voice.

Kyungsoo, with a defeated look, left.

He slumped in his chair and groaned. 

"Oh God! Help me!", he wished himself luck.


	3. New Partner!

Kyungsoo was sitting on his desk the next day ,irritation written all over his face. He had tried many times to convince the chief to let him work alone. But it was all in vain. The chief had told him that he can't do anything as he got the orders from his senior. So, as a result, Kyungsoo was left with no other option but to accept working with someone.

So with a heavy heart he came to work the next day. Sitting on his desk he tried to concentrate on his work in order to forget his misery that was bestowed upon him. He somehow succeeded in distracting himself by analysing the facts related to the case, but not for long. After an hour a loud yelp was heard and everyone's attention was towards its direction. 

The voice came from the main door and when Kyungsoo looked there, he saw a man was fallen on the floor-face first. Kyungsoo just shook his head and went back to work, not seeing the face of that man. The person got up and asked for the chief's cabin. After getting directions he rushed towards it.

It wasn't even ten minutes later that Kyungsoo was called in the cabin as well. Walking towards the cabin, he totally missed the evil smirk that Mark had on his face.

 

Inside the cabin

Kyungsoo knocked on the door before turning the knob and then peeped his head inside, asking for permission.

"Did you asked for me chief?"

"Ah Yes! Come in Kyungsoo"

He stepped inside and the chief asked him to take a seat. He noticed a man's presence who was sitting on the chair next to his.

"Kyungsoo, do you remember that I told you about working with a partner on your new case?"

Kyungsoo just nodded.

"Well then! Meet Mr.Park Chanyeol. Your new partner with whom you are going to work."

Kyungsoo turned his head towards the said person. He was looking at Kyungsoo with a wide toothy grin sporting his face. Kyungsoo find it a bit creepy. Not only that he was also as tall as a pole and was having Yoda ears. It was making him look funny. The man offered his hand towards Kyungsoo in a handshake.

"Hello!",said Chanyeol 

Kyungsoo was a little taken aback on hearing the deep voice. It not at all matched his baby like face. But he schooled his expression and took the handshake in a tight and firm grip with a hard expression.

"Same here", he replied

The chief then spoke gaining both of their attention. 

"So Kyungsoo, he is assigned to partner with you at the case. But he is a new recruit and it will be his very first case. So you will be responsible to guide him. And take care that nothing can go wrong."

"Ok that's it! Now you both can go and start working." The chief dismissed them.

They both stood up and left after bowing to chief. Kyungsoo fast walked towards his desk and Chanyeol followed him. Kyungsoo sat on his seat and Chanyeol took the  chair beside. Kyungsoo noticed some were looking at their direction and whispering something in each other's ear. Kyungsoo didn't liked it when someone talked about him like this. So he took the case file and buried his face pretending to work. He totally ignored the others presence.

On the other hand, Chanyeol was oblivious to his surroundings and tried talking to him.

"Hi! We didn't get to  introduce ourselves properly. I am Park Chanyeol, a new recruit from myeongdong department."

Kyungsoo just side eyed him and went with himself. So Chanyeol tried again.

"Are we going to work on the case of the recent happening of dead bodies and their missing organs?" 

Kyungsoo ignored him. Chanyeol was beginning to get confused and a bit disheartened. Still he tried one more time.

"Are you reading the said case file?", he asked, trying to take the document from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lost his patience and banged the document on his desk, getting up from his chair. Chanyeol flinched and was shocked to see such reaction from him. He did heard that it was going to be hard for him to be working with the said person. But it would be this rough a journey, that he never would have guessed. But look at him now, sitting next to his partner with eyes as wide as Kyungsoo's. 

Fisting his hands and taking a deep breath for not outbursting and creating a scene, Kyungsoo sat back on his stiffly. And giving Chanyeol a pointed look he said," Listen up! I may have been forced by chief into working with you at this case. BUT I have not even a tiny bit of interest in tolerating a buffoon like you. So, do us both a favor, will you? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T INTERFERE IN MY WORK. It will be best for us both if you get this straight asap. You get it?"

Chanyeol was trying to form a coherent sentence but was too shocked to even let out a tiy voice. So Kyungsoo continues.

" Don't worry! You won't be getting in trouble for being useless in this mission. I will personally recommend you to someone else for next big case. You see I am not that heartless of a person after all. I just can't tolerate a partner. So just don't disturb me"

With that saying, Kyungsoo went back to his work. Not minding the tiny bit of guilt for being harsh on Chanyeol upon seeing his crestfallen expression.

Chanyeol did'nt said anything for he cannot form a word and thought it is best to leave Kyungsoo alone for now. Maybe the other person  is just irritated about something. Maybe he is just having a hard or bad day today. But that doesnt mean he'll not try befriending the other later on.

While Kyungsoo thought he had made himself clear successfully to his so called Partner. But little did he knew that Chanyeol always has a hard time listening to someone except for himself. 


	4. First Day

It was another day and technically both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's first day at their case.  Kyungsoo came a little early that day. He was hoping that today that guy with that creepy smile and Yoda ears won't be making an appearance. Guess he made assumptions really quickly. With that thought he again took the file and began to check on the database if any of the missing person's details matched. He was getting engrossed in his work when suddenly Chanyeol came at his desk. He greeted Kyungsoo good morning with a hard  tap on his back and Kyungsoo groaned at that. He gave an angered look to Chanyeol.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Uhh working. Did you already forgot what chief told yesterday about me being your partner. Gosh you have such a weak memory for someone with such great records."

"Oh well I believe it is you who got a memory problem because you are clearly not following what I had told you yesterday. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"So you were serious about that? I thought that you were just irritated yesterday so you behaved like that."

"Anyways, I am sorry to disappoint you but I am recruited here as your partner. And it is my first case. I can't just sit back and watch you do all the work. It won't be good for my career. So I'm sorry, but I can't stay away." Chanyeol completed with imaginary inverted commas.

Kyungsoo was loosing his cool, but it doesn't look like that this guy will let him be at ease. So Kyungsoo thought of something else.

"Very well! If that's what you want. I will let you assist me but on one condition. You will do as I say and obey me, no matter what. Am I clear?" Kyungsoo completed smirking maniacally internally.

"Cool! I won't mind. After all, I'm gonna learn something from you."

Kyungsoo nodded and went back to work without telling him what was to be done. Chanyeol was getting bored so he tried to take the case file to study it. As soon as he put a finger on it, Kyungsoo banged his fist on the file making it difficult for chanyeol to take.

"First rule! Do not touch my things."

"But technically it is not your personal property. And may I remind you I am working on this case too."

Kyungsoo snorted," yeah sure!" he mocked.

"At least tell me what you are doing or give me something to do. I can't sit ideally."

"Fine! Go and get me a coffee."

"What!?"

"Didn't you heard me? I said bring me a cup of coffee. With no sugar and less milk."

Chanyeol stood there for few minutes but then dejectedly went to bring Kyungsoo his coffee. While making coffee he was cussing silently.

"Sugarless coffee. Who in their right mind drink coffee without sugar? No wonder he always sounds so bitter."

He came back and gave it to Kyungsoo. When he drank that he almost splitters it.

"What the.... this is too hot. Are you out of your mind? It burned my tongue."

"You didn't tell me how hot or cold you like your coffee. And it will also help you to have control on your words, now that you're tongue is burnt." Chanyeol replied smiling innocently to mock Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was annoyed but couldn't retaliate. For hours he gave chanyeol such petty works. And chanyeol did everything but not without messing something up.  He was trying to get on Kyungsoo's nerves.

Later in the afternoon, Kyungsoo got a call that another murder was taken place at a backside of a club which was half hour drive from their location. He was informed that the victim was in the same condition as the other bodies' means they were missing their organs. He got the information about the exact location of the crime scene. He took the keys of his service jeep and rushed out without uttering a word. Therefore, Chanyeol followed him after.

When Kyungsoo was about to leave in his vehicle, Chanyeol  stopped him by shouting his name and got into the passenger's seat. Kyungsoo was not cool with it.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Well duh! I'm your partner so I must follow you. The way you rushed out must be something important that had taken place." Chanyeol replied.

"Yes. It definitely did. But who said you're allowed to come?" Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

"Hello! Remember I too am working at this case. Jeez! I was right about your memory."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR! " Kyungsoo said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I won't."

Kyungsoo angrily stared for few minutes but Chanyeol didn't budged. So he groaned in anger and annoyance. But then something came in his mind and he internally smirked.

"Fine if that's what you want." Kyungsoo muttered and started the car securing himself with the seatbelt.

"Time to show my killer driving skills."he said internally.

Kyungsoo ignited the engine and stepped on the speed pedal with full force, shifting the car into fourth gear directly. The car took off with a jerk and Chanyeol was plastered to the passenger's seat due to the gravitational force. His face contorted in discomfort initially which quickly converted into fear. He widened his eyes by the fear of getting into accident and started praying for his dear life.

While seeing him like this Kyungsoo was enjoying the moment at its every bit. He speeded up a 120 kmph, which was no issue as the route to the crime scene was devoid of any traffic. Not only that, but he was driving really roughly. Speeding up at humps and potholes, making the car jerk and jump and having Chanyeol to collide with the roof of it. It was much easier since Chanyeol was already as tall as a giraffe. He even drifted the car at full speed during every turn he took, making it's tyres screech loudly. Had he been at more speed it would surely have ignited fire on its traces. 

Finally, they reached the scene and Chanyeol sweared that it was the longest journey(because of his fear) he had covered. He was so much relieved to step his foot on that solid asphalt and getting out of that hell ride. His head was spinning and he was about to loose his balance, so he put all his weight against the car and tried to get his senses together. 

While he was recovering from the aftereffects of the ride, Kyungsoo walked passed him smirking and commenting, "Be careful what you wish for."

Kyungsoo went straight to the location where the victim's dead body was found. He inspected thoroughly the area for any kind of lead or clue. The body was found at the back of the club near the dustbin. After few minutes of finding, Kyungsoo got a small ring with an 'A' embedded on it. He put it in a plastic pouch and stuffed it in his pocket.

Then he went to talk to the owner who was one to report the murder to them. By that time Chanyeol too came over there and stood by Kyungsoo's side.

The owner was still shocked from what he saw, however he managed to say that he came to take in some fresh air and maybe smoke one. But instead, he saw the bloodied dead body which was missing both it's eyes and maybe some other parts too as it seems that it was being operated. It was not there in  the morning, so soon after he called the police. Kyungsoo nodded at him and went to the team and instructed them to send the body for forensic testing.

He went back towards his car with Chanyeol following suit. Chanyeol too heard everything carefully and he commented, "looks like it is work of some psychopath. What do you think?"

"It is too early to say anything about the killer. And nobody asked you for your opinion. So keep your mouth shut." Kyungsoo replied harshly and went towards the driver's side to open the door.

Chanyeol was a bit annoyed by Kyungsoo's rude behaviour and decided to even up with him. So he stopped Kyungsoo from entering and asked for the keys as he wanted to drive.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you drive."

"Why? You care for me so much so that you don't want to trouble me by driving." Chanyeol  teased.

"Dream on Yoda! I don't care about you but I care about my car. How can I trust you with it, when I don't even know you even have a fucking driving license."

"Come on! What could be the worst to happen by my driving. Lend me the keys."

"No!"  Kyungsoo firmly stated. But putting aside to convince him, Chanyeol took the keys from him and went inside before Kyungsoo could retaliate. He started the engine while Kyungsoo was seething outside.

"You coming or what?" Chanyeol asked waiting.

Kyungsoo didn't budge at first but then groaned later giving up and taking  place at the passenger's side begrudgingly.

They were ready to go and it was now Chanyeol's turn to smile evilly.


	5. First day(contd)

They reached back at the police station within 20 minutes. All thanks to Chanyeol's driving. At first while driving, he was doing it normally. But after three minutes he stepped on the paddle and reached on an insane speed limit within moments. He had readied himself for the impact but Kyungsoo hadn't. So his body was jerked backwards and stuck to the passenger's seat.

Chanyeol copied the way Kyungsoo drived before. And his speed was even more than Kyungsoo had drived at. A 150 fucking kmph.

By the time they reached the station, Kyungsoo was shaken to the core. Since Chanyeol hit the speed, Kyungsoo's been praying internally for his life. He tried not to show how scared he was for his dear life. He had clenched his fingers into the seat out of fear. Although his expression didn't changed much, but his face was hard and his eyes were twice wide of its size. And his whole body was stiff the whole ride. Chanyeol knew by seeing Kyungsoo's state that he was successful in taking his revenge. He was feeling  joyful and internally smirked.

Chanyeol parked the car at it designated spot and got out of it, leaving Kyungsoo behind. While on the other hand, Kyungsoo was still recovering from his state. His head was spinning and for some time he was feeling numb. After regaining his senses, kyungsoo realized that Chanyeol did this on purpose. This made him more infuriated towards the other. How dare that Yoda do this to him? 

Getting out of the car angrily, Kyungsoo sweared to make his partner's life hell. "The game is on 'partner'."

—

They both were in a state of silent cold war. Not leaving a single chance to annoy the other or to get back. Especially Kyungsoo. Even if Chanyeol stayed cool to his antics, Kyungsoo grabbed every little opportunity to take revenge on him. This was also noticed by the other staff members. It was getting harder and harder for Kyungsoo to bear with the weirdo.

 

By the time it was 6 in the evening, they were informed to collect the anatomical results at laboratory of the dead body. Kyungsoo went in his car with Chanyeol tagging along. Kyungsoo did not tried to attempt any type of tactics in driving, as he now knows better. The ride was very quite but kyungsoo preferred it as it is.

After reaching the laboratory they met the forensic lab head Yixing. He acknowledged them both and took them to the room inside. There not one but three bodies were laid on stretchers. All were in similar state. They were missing some of  their parts and were smelling awful.

They all covered their mouth with masks to block the smell. Then Yixing began,

"All these bodies are in same condition. They are missing some common parts like eyes, liver, heart, lungs and one of it is missing it's brain even. According to the reports they were alive when this happened to them. My God! I can't even imagine the pain they went through during this." Yixing exclaimed.

While Kyungsoo was busy talking to Yixing, they didn't noticed Chanyeol being fidgety and restless.

"Hmm! Anything else Yixing?", Kyungsoo asked.

"Yes! The most important thing observed here are all the bodies were professionally operated and that too with the proper medical tools. Can you see those cuts? It's all so sharp and clean. And every cut on all the bodies are in same style. It's not a work of any common person."

"You mean to say Yixing......"

"Yes, it is a work of a professional surgeon. And all these bodies were operated by the same person."

"This is a very big first clue. It could give the investigation a quick start." Kyungsoo said.

By this time Chanyeol had had enough. He can't take it anymore. Without further adou, he ran out of the room to God knows where? Both kyungsoo and Yixing looked after him questioningly,  not knowing what suddenly happened to him?

Kyungsoo just shrugged and turned towards Yixing again. "Thank you for your work Yixing. It was a tremendous help. And what about the ring that I gave you? Has it been tested?"

"Ah the ring. Kangjoon, my assistant, had been working on it. I'll call you as soon as the results are out.  Okay?" 

"That will be great. Thanks again. I'll be leaving now.Bye!" Kyungsoo said and Yixing waved goodbye smiling.

 

When Kyungsoo came out of the building, he found  Chanyeol near a tree. Doubled over on his knee and puking his guts out. Kyungsoo was disgusted at the sight. Out of courtesy, he went to his car and took out water bottle to hand it to Chanyeol. (Also because he doesnt want Chanyeol to accompany him in his car all dirty and smelling of vomit.)

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyungsoo asked tiredly, reaching the bottle out towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lifted his head up when he was done and saw Kyungsoo holding the water out for him to take. He took the water and cleansed his mouth and face. After drinking a little of it and thanking Kyungsoo for the water, he answered his question.

"I could not stand seeing those disgusting and horrible looking dead bodies. Plus that God awful smell. It churned everything inside my stomach and I wanted to release everything I had in it. So I ran away suddenly from there." Chanyeol completed with a pale face.

"What? How is that possible? You were there in the morning at the crime scene. There nothing happened to you seeing that dead body." Kyungsoo questioned with disbelief.

"That's because I didn't saw that body for more than two seconds. You were already done by the time I came. And i too immediately looked away from the body as soon as I spotted it. That's why I wasn't affected."

Kyungsoo looked exasperated. He couldn't believe his ears. "Oh great! Just wonderful. You can't stand those dead bodies. Why were you even selected to assist me at this?." Kyungsoo said a little irritated,throwing the mud with one leg.

"I am sorry! I am a bit weak when it comes to things like this." Chanyeol apologized.

"Whatever! Let's go back now." Kyungsoo stepped towards his car with Chanyeol following.

He didn't know how could Chanyeol be recruited at this and how was he going to solve this case. He just prayed to survive till the end. 


	6. The Investigation

Kyungsoo was seated at his desk concentrated in the reports Yixing had given him. It has been two days since their visit to the forensic lab. And Kyungsoo received a file of all the reports. Including the dead bodies' anatomy reports and reports of the ring that was tested as well. 

As per the reports, the ring which has an embedded A on it, was found to have a fingerprint on it. Not only that, it also had a dried blood mark on the inside of it,which was not visible with bare eyes. And Yixing had been a tremendous help as he had scanned the fingerprints and blood DNA. And had sent it to Kyungsoo along with the other reports.  And the file also contained the other detailed reports of the dead bodies. All in all, Yixing's work had created the concrete base to start up their investigation.

Kyungsoo was almost done with going through the reports when his "Partner" dashed in and slumped in the chair beside making a screeching noise by it. Kyungsoo 's face scrunched by the noise and he groaned as he was disturbed and distracted from his work. He glared at Chanyeol not wanting to hide his discomfort and neither did Chanyeol cared.

"Sorry I'm a bit late today.", Chanyeol apologised goofily. Ignoring Kyungsoo's glare and sporting his famous teethed smile at him. 

God knows how much he wanted to rip that grin off of this joker's face. Initially, Kyungsoo wanted to get back at him or snide a remark. But he restrained himself as he has important things to do at hands. Instead, he thought he should take some work  from the Yoda. If not anything, he should atleast gets to know the height of his so called partner's dumbness. And also he will get some moments to work peacefully. So he stretched out the scanned fingerprints and DNA reports out to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked confusingly, "What's this?"  he asked eyeing the papers.

"These are the fingerprints and DNA reports which were found on the ring I found that day on crime scene. I need you to go through the database records and see if any of them matches with the reports." Kyungsoo answered.

Chanyeol looked shockingly at the other. It was the first time he had given him a proper task to do and not something petty like making copies of the papers or bringing him coffee, nothing of that sort. That to without him pestering the other for it. He was surprised and happy,but still confirmed.

"You are actually taking my assistance with the case?Why so sudden ? You're not trying to pull some trick on me, are you?

"No I'm not! I am doing this because I figured the only way to keep you away is to keep you occupied. And since you're not ready to leave me alone, I might take advantage of you being here. But if you don't want this then I can do it myself" Kyungsoo reached out to take the file.

"NO!NO! I'll do it. It's not a problem" Chanyeol said hurriedly, beaming.

"Good! Go grab yourself a desktop and do your work." Kyungsoo dismissed. Chanyeol too headed to work.

—

It was almost near to two hours when Chanyeol had gone through the records in the database, hoping to find something out of it. Well his hardwork was not totally fruitless. He did found something. So he went to Kyungsoo to share the information instantly.

Kyungsoo looked up from his work when Chanyeol approached him. Looking questioningly at other with raised eyebrow.

"I found something from the database of criminal records,"

"Did the reports matched with anyone?" Kyungsoo asked hopefully

"No! But I may have found some information of one of the dead bodies." 

"What?!" Kyungsoo exclaimed

Chanyeol nodded before continuing." Remember the only female dead body we've seen at the forensic lab?" Kyungsoo nodded. "Well she is having a record in our files. Aparrently she was a prostitute and she was arrested in one of the raids in red light area. She does'nt have any family or relative. Here, I've printed her details along with her address and other information." Chanyeol finished handing out the paper to him.

Kyungsoo was a bit surprised at Chanyeol's work. So this dumbass was not completely useless.Kyungsoo was going through the paper, when their cheif passed by their desk. He halted and asked them both to meet him in the cabin in five minutes.

 

 

Both of them entered the cabin after getting the permission for it. They bowed at their chief and took respective seats in front of him, looking expectantly.

The chief, putting the pen on desk and straightening out, started," So what are your progress in relation to the case?Fill me in on it."

Kyungsoo started," We had the dead bodies tested in the forensic lab. They all were alive when they were being operated, to get their organs. Also, a few days prior at the crime scene, I've retrieved a ring, one which have an A embedded on it. When tested, Yixing found fingerprints and little bit of dry blood on it. He also had send reports on it." Kyungsoo stopped speaking and Chanyeol took this chance, starting from where kyungsoo left.

"And when i was searching through the database to see if the DNA or fingerprints matched with any of them. I was'nt able to find one, but I got some details regarding one of the victims. I had her details printed." they showed the reports and the paper to the chief. The chief studied it a bit then turned towards them.

"Hmm! What are your view on this now, as per whatever you have founded?" he asked

" Looks like it is a work of pschycopath" Chanyeol replied instantly

"Might be! What about you Kyungsoo?"

"It might be the case. But I have a feeling it is something more than just some killing for satisfaction. There has to be something more. Whoever is doing it, must be having a big purpose  behind." Kyungsoo said thoughtfully, then added" There are few conclusions...

1\. It can be a work of a pschycopath.

2\. Someone might be doing it for money, as in by selling organs OR 

3\. It could be something more then even this, maybe. And i am guessing whoever it is, is'nt alone."

"You mean to say that there could be gang doing this?" Kyungsoo nodded " that's concerning" the chief hummed seriously.

"What is your next step for this?" Chief inquired

"We can start with the ring. Might we come to know of it's owner." Chanyeol supplied

" Also we have to go and inquire at the address of the victim if she had an enemy who could do this to her? And we need list of the surgeons or passed out medical students who specialised in surgeries. Because the bodies were operated by one. And i will be needing some surplus help for finding all of this if we need to solve this quick."

"Do what you may. You have my permission" Cheif permitted. When Kyungsoo was thinking to get up and leave chief said something that ruined his mood.

"Also I'm glad to see that both of you are getting along and it's  positive effects are seen on your work too. Things are working fast.Maybe it was'nt that bad of an idea, right? Chief gleamed

Kyungsoo got irritated but stiffly nodded, giving the chief a tight and small smile. He heard Chanyeol snort beside him discreetly.

If only Chief knew, how much Kyungsoo wanted to strangle this giraffe to death. He sighed at his misery.

"Now off you both. You've got work to do. Hurry!" With that they left the cabin, bowing before it.

Once out, Chanyeol purposely put his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder implying some weight and smiled down at him teasingly.

"See! Even chief thinks we make a great pair of partners. Now, it's only you who needs to accept that and treat me as one."

Annoyed, Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, before stomping his feet on Chanyeol as hard as he could. Chanyeol groaned in pain, holding his leg and releasing Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at him and left him be. He can't be more bothered with this idiot, he has work to do.


	7. A new suspect

"Minghyun, I want you and johnny to take few of your subordinates and gather information of all the people who are specializing in surgery. All of them, who are licensed or are practicing or studying, every name should be in your list. And i want that to be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Clear?"

"Okay Kyungsoo! I'll get to work."

"Good! Now go." Kyungsoo dismissed.

It was the very next day of them filling in the chief about their progress. Now Kyungsoo was getting ready to go and interrogate at the women's address. There was just one problem, he doesn't have the address and he doesn't have time to find it in the database. And moreover, his so called fucking, stupid, Yoda of a partner is nowhere to be found. The one who can provide him the address.

It's not like Kyungsoo doesn't know where possibly her address could be. After all, she was a sex worker, of course he can find about her in a red light area. But there are almost five such areas in town and many clubs too offer such services. He can't go visit every place in the town. That's not practical. 

So here he was waiting for his 'partner'( sarcasm inserted) so they can head to the place. After half an hour of waiting, finally, his partner appeared. Kyungsoo didn't gave him any time to greet others. He straightaway went to him striding and before Chanyeol can even open his mouth to say hello, Kyungsoo demanded,

"Hand me the address of the women." He said stretching his hand out.

Chanyeol blinked at him and looked at his hand, then back at Kyungsoo.

"Well! Good morning to you too Kyungsoo." He said with a smug face.

"Stop wasting time. Give me the address of the victim you got yesterday."

"Chill buddy. Don't worry, I'll take you there. I know the place."

"There's no way in hell I am taking you with me." Kyungsoo almost yelled.

"I am not going to give you the address unless you take me. We're partners!."

Kyungsoo was loosing his cool. But he got no other choice other than agreeing to take him.

"Fine. Hurry up! We're already late because of you."

"Don't blame me! I am on time. It's you who is early today." Chanyeol confirmed showing his watch.

Well he was indeed on time. So ignoring him Kyungsoo passed him towards their car. Chanyeol followed suit.

"Ah ah uh! I am going to drive." Chanyeol stopped Kyungsoo from entering the driver's seat.

"No can do."

"Don't forget I have the address." Chanyeol smirked.

Kyungsoo reluctantly handed him the keys and unwillingly headed to passenger's seat. He made a mental note to keep every information with him from next time.

"Let's get going 'Partner'." Chanyeol stressed the word to tease Kyungsoo.

This time he was careful with his driving, keeping with the safety and traffic rules. They reached their destination after 40 minutes of driving. Chanyeol parked the car outside the area, as the streets ahead was conjusted for their vehicle. Both of them got out of the car and moved inside the area.

Kyungsoo was not entering such place for the first time as he had conducted raids at places like this before. But it was a first for Chanyeol. And he was uncomfortable as hell. He can't bear with the dirty looks and actions that were thrown his way by the sex workers. Not just girls, but boys were included too. He jumped up with high pitched shriek when a male sex worker, who looked girly, groped his ass. When he turned, the men's eyes was already fixed on him. He looked as if he was mentally undressing Chanyeol. He was eye fucking him.

"He-hey! Don't tou-ch!" Chanyeol stuttered.

"Why? Don't you like it?" The men winked at him.

"I am straight and not interested." Chanyeol tried to detach himself from his clinging hand.

"Oh come on! One fuck won't make you gay. I am just asking you to have fun with me. I'll even give you free blowjob, cause you look handsome." He deducted.

Chanyeol was sweating by now. He turned his head and searched for Kyungsoo, who was quite far by now.

"You see over there. I am with him, detective Kyungsoo." Chanyeol said pointing towards him.

On hearing that name the male instantly detached himself. After all, Kyungsoo was feared by almost every criminal or people associated with illegal work. They were well aware of his wrath, even if not had being encountered personally.

If only the men knew how much Kyungsoo would have loved seeing Chanyeol suffering.

Chanyeol mentally thanked his partner and ran to catch up to him. They were soon  in front of the women's address. It was two storey building. The upper storey looked liked consisting of one room studio for living. And down on first floor was a club-a strip club. 

They entered inside. It was not that packed since it was still morning. They had both boys and girls as their entertainers. They saw only few of the workers cleaning. Kyungsoo approached one of them and showed him his batch. Soon the worker was alerted and nervous. Then Chanyeol showed him the photo of the women to inquire. But before he can open his mouth someone interrupted him.

"What can i help you gentlemen with?"

"Who are you?" Kyungsoo answered, cutting off the worker who was going to introduce them.

"I am Bomi.The owner of this club. How can I help you?" 

"I am detective D.O.Kyungsoo."  "And I'm his partner  Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol interrupted, annoying kyungsoo.

"We would like to ask some question about one of your worker here." Kyungsoo continued.

The guy nodded and asked them to follow him to his office upstairs. They seated themselves on the chairs against the office desk. The guy took a seat in front.

"What do you wanted to know officer?"

"Was she one of your worker?" Chanyeol showed him the photo as kyungsoo questioned.

The guy took the photo and examined it. Then nodding his head he started.

"She is one of my most demanded entertainer here. Min ah or well known as Angel here. But she had been missing since a week and nobody knows about her whereabouts. I reported her missing at police station, but only now you guys came. What happened to her?"      "She's dead!"

The guy's eyes widened and he looked at them shockingly.

"She was murdered brutally. And her organs are believed to be sold. That's why we are here to investigate. Tell us, whatever you know about her. And more importantly if she had an enemy?" Kyungsoo demanded.

"She had been working here since last six years. She was having many admirers and customers who were willing to pay high prices for her. But I am not aware of her having any enemy. She had just one friend here as far as I know. She was alone apart of it-no family or relatives. She despises arguments and fights. She was never involved in one either. Though she didn't talked much with others, she was always sweet and kind. So it is a shock to hear such news about her." He said miserably

"Hmm! Anything else?"

The guy shook his head in a no. 

"We would like to search her place and also inquire about her to your workers."

"Ok! That door up there, is her room. You can search that." The guy stated showing a room to them.

Kyungsoo ordered Chanyeol to go and interrogate the workers for information. While he himself headed towards the room in search of a  clue.

He searched the room for a good twenty minutes. He found some of her belongings-few clothes, some photograph of her, her cell phone and a necklace with a big pendant of alphabet 'N' in an italic manner. 

Kyungsoo took everything except the clothes. When he reached down, Chanyeol was done with the other workers. He turned towards Kyungsoo when he was called.

"Got anything else?"

"Nope! No relevant information. They all said the same thing as the owner. Nobody suspected her having an enemy."

"let's get back then! Our work here is done."

When they were exiting someone bumped into them. Kyungsoo groaned and they both looked at the person.

"Oh I am sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't seeing."

"It's okay!"Kyungsoo said.

"Zico!" Chanyeol exclaimed. 

Both of them looked at Chanyeol.

"Oh hey! How are you Mr.Park? It's been a long time."

Chanyeol smiled. "Do you know him?" Kyungsoo inquired.

"He is zico. He helped me and also my friend to get a best deal of car. He owns a showroom himself, where I live. He is like a friend"

The man acknowledged the fact by showing his card to Kyungsoo.

"What are you doing here?" This time Chanyeol inquired.

"The owner of this club is my friend. I am just visiting him."

"Ok great! Time for us to go. Will catch up with you later Zico." Chanyeol waved bye.

They exited the place with Kyungsoo having his card.

—

"Were they here for Angel?"

"Yes! They found her dead body. Therefore they came to investigate."

"I hope you haven't spilled about me and her, to them."

"Of course not sir! How can I dare doing that?"

"Good for you then. Make sure they won't find out about me from here. For your own sake."

The other man just nodded his head in fear. 


	8. The circle

The next day, Kyungsoo got the list of all the already or possible surgeons in the town. The list was four pages long. So he got Chanyeol to gather the information of them from their records. To match their details, if any, and cut down the list short if necessary. 

Now that he got his 'Partner' occupied, kyungsoo was free for a few good hour(s). That Yoda wasn't going to create him problems. He took the phone to  the technical department. When before he tried to search for any information from that device it didn't started. Seeing it's poor condition, it seemed like it was damaged. So he needed to hand it over to their 'tech guru'.

Kyungsoo walked up to the said person and was immediately greeted by one of them.

"Hi Kyungsoo! How are you?" Minseok asked.

"I am good! How are you? And you Luhan?"

"We are as good as always buddy." Luhan replied for both of them. 

Luhan and Minseok were both good with handling technical stuff like this. They were even great at their hacking skills. So they were named as'Tech Guru' in the department. Although, they were mostly associated with the cyber crimes. They were asked for assistance now and then for other cases too. Like now.

"I am a bit angry at you Kyungsoo. Even though we work  in the same building we barely get to see you. Does it take that much efforts to visit your friends?" Minseok asked pouting and Luhan agreed nodding.

"Sorry guys! I just am too occupied so can't make it to meet you up." Kyungsoo apologised.

"Fine. What brings you here now?"

Kyungsoo took out the device and placed it on the desk." This is one of the victim's from my current murder case.I need you to retrieve all the information from it as it is damaged and is not working. Whatever information you get from it-contacts, photos, gallery anything. I would be needing  that. I already asked for the call records from the telecomepany she used services of. Also, I want her social media details. Hack her accounts if she had any. Do inform me if you find anything out of place or suspicious. Got it!"

Luhan nodded," sure! We'll do it without a problem."

"How much time you think you guys need for that."

"Give us two days max. We'll get back to you." Minseok answered this time.

"Fine. I'll get back to my desk. You guys continue with your work. Bye!"

Kyungsoo was about to leave when they called for his attention again.

"Oh btw, we almost forgot. How is your partner Kyungsoo?" Both of them asked teasingly.

Everyone knew Kyungsoo's nature of working alone, so even both them were aware.  They knew he wasn't liking it so they purposely asked to annoy him.

Kyungsoo answered irratedly," I don't know and I don't fucking care how is that dumbass."

"Oh don't be so rude Kyungsoo. It's not his fault that he was assigned with you. If anything, I pity that poor soul to have your wrath upon him. I know how you are when it comes to people you dislike." Minseok empathised.

"You wouldn't be saying this if you were the one in my shoes. That giraffe with Yoda ears gives me one hell of a time. He knows exactly how to get on my nerves. What's worse he can't stand dead  bodies and surprisingly he was assigned at one of that case. Just great! So I am left to do the main stuff." He finished with an angry huff.

"I am sure he is not that bad as you make him look like. He might be of some assistance. You are being unfair to him by wrenching him with your unreasonable anger. Be a little considerate to him and I am sure all this partner thing won't be so hard for you. I mean just look at us."

"Yeah whatever! I am going to ignore you guys and get back to work."

With that he left.

 

—

When kyungsoo returned to his desk, Chanyeol was sitting there on the spare chair, using his phone.

"What are you doing wasting your time? Have you done the work I told you to?"

"Yeah I did!"   "So?"

Chanyeol sighed, " I got nothing out of it. No records matched, with our criminal records at least. But I did cut off the unnecessary names from the list though. Here!"

Chanyeol handed him the list and explained further, "I had removed the names of those who are reputed in their work, have a clean record and also those who had just started their practice or internship under some surgeon. Now only thirty names are remaining in it. I don't think we will have problem investigating about them. Almost twenty are students preparing for it, or interns."

Kyungsoo hummed at his work. He was actually impressed with it. The four pages list was reduced to only nearly one page. It will save so much time and efforts. Maybe Minseok and Luhan were right. Maybe this person wasn't so bad after all.

"Hmm! So now that you are done with this I am gonna go back to work. While i want you to go at the laboratory and to handover Yixing that necklace I retrieved from the red light area. Then you are free for today to go home. Collect that on your way from where the exhibits are kept. Go!"

"No way! I am not going to go over that hell. You do that yourself."

Kyungsoo raised one eyebrow while clenching his jaw. Then he spoke tightly, "Care to explain why? Weren't you the one who begged me to give you work? So what happened now Partner?" Kyungsoo almost spat the word while finishing.

"You know I can't bare that God awful place lined with dead bodies and smell which makes me puke. Don't you remember what happened last time i was there? Geez! You have memory of an old man." He finished with shaking his head.

Kyungsoo was fuming at the comment. And here he thought that this Yoda was of some actual help. Guess he made assumptions real quick.

He brushed past Chanyeol without saying anything, but rather shoving his shoulder  harshly. He went straight to the exhibit room and collected the necklace. When he came out of it, he saw Chanyeol waiting outside. 

"What do you want now?" Kyungsoo asked annoyingly.

"Are you free after you visit Yixing?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking since I was free anyways, I'll drive you there. I'll wait outside and when you are done we can go to nearby restaurant. I am hungry and there is this good place i know. Don't worry, it'll be my treat. What say!" 

"Never!"

"Come on! Take it as my thank you as you have been treating me good since yesterday."

"Why don't you just leave me alone and keep your thank you? I am not interested in eating with you."

"Please! I hate eating alone and I've been doing that since I joined here. So please eat with me."

"But I like to eat alone. And even if I want company, you'll be the last one I would ask."

"If you won't come with me, I wont let you go anywhere. Since I have your keys now." He jiggled the keys to show it to kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he checked his pocket to confirm. True enough, Chanyeol had his keys.  Kyungsoo tried to snatch it, but he held it really high. Kyungsoo cursed his short height.

"How did you got that? Did you steal it from me?"

"What! No! You left it on the desk." Kyungsoo smacked his head with his hand. 

"Give it to me."

"Nope! Do as I requested or I am never returning these."

Kyungsoo huffed but agreed. He got no choice.

 

 

 

"Hello Yixing!"

"Oh Kyungsoo. What are you doing here. Need something?"

"Yes actually! I have another thing I want you to test. It is a necklace and it belonged to one of the dead bodies. That female's dead body precisely."

Kyungsoo took that out of his jacket, "can you test this and let me know if you find something else?"

"Okay! No problem. I'll send the reports to you once I am done, as always."      "Great!"

"Oh and where is the other person today, the one who was with you last time."

"Why do everyone keep asking me about him today?"

"I just remembered because he so suddenly ran out."

"He can't stand anywhere near dead bodies. He ran that day outside to vomit. But do me a favour. Please don't ask about him to me."

"Chill! Let it be."

"I'll take your leave then." They waved each other bye.

Once outside, kyungsoo saw Chanyeol was facing the other side and was doing something with his mobile again. So his chances for seeing kyungsoo were slim. Maybe if Kyungsoo is careful enough, he could make a beeline away from here and escape eating with this weirdo. He can always collect his keys tomorrow.

So nodding to himself, Kyungsoo quietly made his way outside the parking and away from him. He was succeeding and was so near to the gate. But as soon as his hand reached the gate, someone stopped him by the shoulder.

"Where are you heading to? The car is over there. Did you forget again?" It was none other than Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol dragged him to the car even before he can retaliate or come up with something. He opened the door to passenger seat and than made his way to driver's seat after kyungsoo was seated.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in a somewhat small restaurant. The place was a bit crowded but they managed to find a seat. Kyungsoo ordered a soup, while Chanyeol ordered bulgogi with rice.

"So do you live alone?"

"Yes!"

"When is your birthday?"

"Not telling you."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"God no!"

"Boyfriend?"

"What the..."

After placing the order, Chanyeol had been pestering him with questions, mostly about his personal life. He didn't even stop after their food arrived. Not letting kyungsoo eat in peace.

"What the hell is your problem? First you dragged me to eat with you here. And now you are not letting me eat peacefully. What exactly do you want?"

"Sorry! Its just that we are working together, but I still dont know much about you. I believe we should know each other a little at least. Since you are clearly not going to do that, I thought I should."

"There is no need for that. This will be the first and last time we'll be working together. So dont try know me personally.  After we are done, we both will be on our separate ways and hopefully will never meet again. So shut up and eat."

With that Chanyeol shut his mouth. When kyungsoo was about to continue, he caught someone's eye. The guy looked suspicious to him. All in black. Ripped Jean's, hoodie, too many tattoos and piercing. He looked as if he was watching them for some time. At first, he didn't paid much attention and continued eating. But after some time he still felt that gaze on him. 

When he looked back the person averted his eyes from him. He was caught staring. Kyungsoo eyed him suspiciously when the person went from there, passing from near them. Kyungsoo watched until he disappeared and went back to eating. But his hand which was holding the spoon for eating the soup, stopped midway. Something flashed in his mind. Without any word, he dropped the spoon and stood up abruptly. Chanyeol looked at him questioningly. 

Kyungsoo, in a blink of an eye went out and ran after him. Chanyeol blinked then got up hastily and followed Kyungsoo, but not without slamming some bills on the table.

 

When Kyungsoo got out, it took him a minute to spot that guy. When he did, he speed walked after him, not bothering apologizing to people for dashing into them. The guy looked back as if to check and immediately spotted kyungsoo after him. His eyes widened in panic and he started  running. 

The guy was fast in running but Kyungsoo was not letting him go. The guy even wondered how can Kyungsoo keep up with his short legs, while he himself was tall and his steps were bigger. At some point Kyungsoo took another way, an ally to overtake the guy. When the guy took a turn and checked behind still running, he dashed into someone and fell onto the pavement landing on his ass. 

The person he dashed into was none other than Kyungsoo. Meanwhile, Chanyeol who was following them also caught up. Panting violently from running, while Kyungsoo looked merely bothered.

The guy frantically defended himself.

"I didn't do anything. Please leave me alone!"

"Why were you running?"

"You-you were following me."

"What made you think I was following you in the first place? And why were you so scared when you saw me after you, if you hadn't done anything?"

The guy was speechless. Due to his own idiocity and fear he was caught. He could had played it cool.

Kyungsoo bent  down a little towards the guy and he thought that kyungsoo was going to hit him. So he put his hands in front and scooted away from him.

Kyungsoo again leaned and pulled the guy up from his elbow. 

"What's your name?"

"Mi-Mike."

Kyungsoo gave him a once over. He didn't looked like native Korean and his accent was different too. Kyungsoo took his hand containing a ring. 

"Where did you get this from Mike?"

Chanyeol too was shocked seeing the ring that was in the person's hand. Now he understood why Kyungsoo ran after him.

"I-I.. "

"Look kid, for your own good tell me where did you get this and what does it mean. Or else I assure you are going to regret this for sure." Kyungsoo threatened.

The kid gulped hard and stuttered, " it's an identity of those who are part of the circle."

CIRCLE!


	9. The Alpha

The kid-Mike was brought to the station by both of them and were straight away brought to the interrogation room. Kyungsoo told Chanyeol to get the chief and update him on the situation. While he himself waited for  them. When the chief came with Chanyeol, he asked him to be at the adjacent room, as always, to witness everything from the one way mirror. Only this time, Chanyeol would be there with him, much to Chanyeol's dismay. Even though, he wanted to join Kyungsoo for the interrogation, he was denied and couldn't do much because of the chief's presence. So dejectedly, he followed the chief.

Kyungsoo readied himself to enter the room. He folded his sleeves halfway up his hands for emphasis, for it showed off his muscled hands and few veins when they flexed with movements. It added a bit of an impact on his scary image. Not that it was needed anyways, because the kid already looked half pale when Kyungsoo entered the room, from fear.

The room was medium sized, with a small table and two chairs-one on each of it's sides. CCTVs were fixed in the corners, one facing  the chair the culprit was to be seated and other sideways-from where the side profiles of them could be seen and another at an angle which faced the culprit's back.. It was connected to the monitors situated in the room next to it, in which the chief and Chanyeol currently are witnessing everything. The room wasn't too bright, just enough for anything to not appear too dark.  The dim lights located on their heads casted a shadow on almost  half of Kyungsoo's body when he took his seat in the empty chair. That made the  room seemed eerie and also made Kyungsoo look more scary, added to his big round eyes that resembles an owl.

Mike was shaking a bit from fear and when Kyungsoo set his eyes on him, he audibly gulped. Kyungsoo noticed everything, even if it was not easily visible. That's why he concluded that  interrogating this kid will be a piece of cake. So not wasting anymore time he started in his deep  voice.

"So, you know what  you are here for right? For your benefit, I warn you to just answer straight away all my questions. Don't try to fuss or act smart if you want me to go easy on you, ok! Do you understand me?"

Mike nodded fearfully. " Good! Now that you are following me, shall we get down to business?"

Kyungsoo started, " First, tell me who are you? You don't look like you are Korean."

Mike shook his head,"I am not Korean. I am from Thailand and my family is still over there. I just came here 4 months ago."

"Why did you came here?"

"I-I came here for a job and to earn for my family over there."

Kyungsoo hummed. "Now, tell me everything about why were you wearing that ring and what does it mean? And what does THE CIRCLE mean? Don't try to hide anything for your own good."

Chanyeol and chief were now listening more intently on the other side, waiting for the information.

Mike started slowly. "Actually I came here with the help of a friend I knew. He knew about my families financial condition. We are not doing good because I have three siblings and my father is quite old  to do much work. And being the eldest I had to support my family.I couldn't get much over there, so my friend suggested to come here. He told me that he will help get a very good job. I was unsure as I hadn't completed my studies so I doubt I would get any good job. But he still assured me telling me his boss is nice person and so I came over here." He stopped to breath 

"But then I came to know he was talking about the job of selling drugs, and wanted me to join that. I refused first, but they convinced me to do it.Luring me on how I could provide my family with everything. He even offered me a huge sum as advance. So I had no choice but to do it." Mike was tearful when he completed his story. Chanyeol was pitying him, getting emotional but Kyungsoo was unfazed on the other hand. 

"What does this ring and the circle has to do with it?" he pressed on.

"When I joined them I was given the ring. I was informed that the ring is a symbol of me being a member of a circle-which means his gang. The  person who controls the gang calls himself by a name. The name's initial is embedded on the ring."

"What name?"

"THE ALPHA"

Kyungsoo smirked hearing that. " That's a fancy name for a gang leader. Is he a fan of wolves?" Kyungsoo muttered.

"Anyways, tell me about this 'alpha' guy and how does he looks like?" 

"I-I don't know anything."

"Stop lying! Didn't I warned you that it'll be for your good,if you don't hide anything? So spill the beans if you want to meet your family again." Kyungsoo threatened.

"I really don't know that. I've never dealt with him directly. My friend mainly get the drugs we need to sell, along with the information of where to sell it and at what rate. I never have been face to face with the boss. Infact, the boss or "alpha" does not deal with anyone directly. Only a few handful of his most trusted men knows  his true identity and how he looks like. Another guy, who I assumed to be his right hand does everything on his behalf."

"And your friend.Tell me something about him."

Mark didn't looked like he wanted to say anything, but Kyungsoo's hard expression and glare left him no choice.

"My fr-iend is also from my hometown.He only had his father whose heath is not really good after he suffered some terminal disease which was hard to cure at that time. He survived but is unable to do much. There fore, they had to face hard times and my friend was unable to complete his studies.But he came here two years back."

"And what is your friend's name?"

"His name is Akkarat, but he likes to be called Dao. He is same age as mine."

"Do you know anything about the right hand of this alpha?" 

Mark shook his head in negative and replied "No!I've just met him once when I first joined them.Otherwise I know nothing."

Kyungsoo looked at the boy with a piercing gaze. The kid looked scared out of his wits. And he is too much of a  a neophyte in this area to lie efficiently. Just to make sure he had spilled everything Kyungsoo tried to intimate him some more.

"Is this all you know?You sure you are not missing out anything?" Kyungsoo threatened, making his voice a tad bit deeper along with hardening his expression.

"I-I swear this is all I know. I am not hiding anything." mike stuttered fearfully.

"Hmm! Good for you. Anyways, you are going to be in our custody until your case goes to court or someone comes to bail you out.Not only because you are involve with drugs but also because you are now a prime attestant for this case.Also, tomorrow I would show you some pictures to see if you know anything about them. And you would have to help us to make the sketch of this right hand of your boss."

Mark nodded,"It's better that way because I am not safe now anymore. They will kill me  if they knew of my arrest and interrogation here. I will be in police protection here at least." he looked really scared and dejected while speaking.

"I assure you that your safety is our responsibility now.We can't afford anything happening to you for our own good too."

With that said Kyungsoo got up from the chair and exited the room. He went to the adjacent room to discuss everything with the chief.  

Once he was there he told Chanyeol to take care of the kid so that he can discuss with chief alone. He guided him to take Mike to the cell area but to have him lock up separately and not with other criminals.After that,Kyungsoo asked him to meet him at his desk. Chanyeol didn't thought of anything and didn't mind too as he so badly wanted to comfort Mike for long enough. He just rushed towards the room and tried to calm Mike down-making him drink some water and telling him that he will be okay. Once he was calm enough,Chanyeol just escorted him towards the cell area.

On the other hand, in the adjacent room, chief and Kyungsoo were discussing. 

"You were right Kyungsoo, as always.This is not a work of a psychopath and nor it is anything small. Something huge is going on and it is disturbing really."

"I agree!  We need to speed up our actions. Or else, we won't be able to succeed."

"You know very well you have my support.Do whatever you need to do but solve this quick."

Kyungsoo discussed some strategies with chief then he went to meet Chanyeol.

 "Did you get that kid in the cell?" Kyungsoo asked as soon as he reached his desk where Chanyeol was waiting.

Chanyeol nodded," I  took him to the cells and asked Mark to  do it, since he had the keys."

"Good! You are dismissed for now but I want you to come a bit early tomorrow morning and have a look at the database first thing when you come. Get the details of all the criminals associated with drugs to make Mike identify them, if anyone he knows of. Ok!"

"Sure thing!I'll do just that."

With that said, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo headed their  own separate ways.

 

 

The next day, Chanyeol was a bit  early  at work, as per Kyungsoo's orders. He had prepared a list of the criminals associated with drugs. Also, he had received the forensic reports and information from the 'tech gurus' about the victim's device, which were now sitting on the desk along with the list of  criminals. Chanyeol had texted Kyungsoo about it earlier, on his number which he might had sneakily acquired from the person on the reception desk-Sonhi. Kyungsoo was not happy at all, because Chanyeol kept pestering him with silly messages and only few were of importance. He had to threatened Chanyeol to stop spamming him if he doesn't wants his life to become a living hell. Chanyeol complied with that.

When Kyungsoo was just five minutes away, he replied to his earlier text, acknowledging it and asked to him bring Mike from the cell and get him ready for further investigation. When he reached at his desk, Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Kyungsoo assumed he was gone fulfilling the orders and so he went to grab the reports they received today, to have a look at them until Chanyeol returned.

He didn't got much time though.Because as soon as he had taken the reports in his hands, a frantic looking Chanyeol came running to him. Kyungsoo looked questioningly at him but didn't get to ask much as Chanyeol shrieked.

"Kyungsoo.....Mike..."

"What happened to him?" Kyungsoo asked agitated. He didn't having a good feeling about this.

"The cell lock is broken and he is not in there anymore." 

"WHAT!?"


End file.
